The Final Generation (Rewritten)
by Ouence-Spirit Kone-Baka
Summary: Gaea is re-awaking once again, not by the Giants, and not by the Titans. Something more powerful, more bloodlust, and is the Olympian's very own blood. A new prophecy is told by the God of Future Paths, the youngest shall go east to face the mother of all to be able to win The Chaotic War. By befriending the enemies.


_**Remake of The Final Generation :D**_

**Story Title**: The Final Generation (_Rewritten_)  
**Summary**: _Gaea is reawaking once again, not by the Giants, and not by the Titans. Something more powerful, more bloodlust, and is the Olympian's very own blood. A new prophecy is told by the God of Future Paths, the youngest shall go east to face the mother of all to be able to win The Chaotic War. By befriending the enemies._  
**Rated**: **M+**  
**Fandom**: PJatO/HoO (No more Egyptians of the Kane Chronicles)  
**Warning**: _This is a fanmade story featuring OCs and original characters of others who were kind enough to share their information of the character to me, even though they basically knew NOTHING of the story._

**AN****: As promised, I am rewriting this story since I have becoming better at writing and given the characters and plot more thought. You can see the first ('properly') written version on my profile to know a bit about the plot, though it has changed dramatically since my sister have thought up a WAY better war than I (which is just Titans and Giants joining together to raise up their mother once again(*sigh*)). Just a quick tip - some of the original characters of the HoO Series are in this story but they're hiding(literally, if you squint you can see them and be like "OOOOOOOHHH, I KNOW HIM/HER. THAT'S [character]. OH YOU SNEAKY LIL *Impala Honk*". Hint that they're immortal. This story is in the future, like, Percy Jackson would mostly like be over 50 by now. For the story, you can read the past one to know the characters better and look at the Prophecy but everything has literally changed, the characters and the quest completely. The two groups will take longer than intended at first to meet (which would've been around the short chapter(s) 7, and a very quick greet), now it will be around the same chapter but they will be longer (around 1000+ words or more hopefully), and the 'main' Prophecy has changed very much as well.**

Chapter 1: I Use to Be Invincible  
Rated: T  
Songs the story was inspired by: (so far) Honor For All - _Jon Licht and Daniel Licht_; Superhero - _Simon Curtis_; I See Fire - _Ed Sheeran_; Awake and Alive - _Skillet_; Time to Say Goodye - _RWBY Volume 2 Theme (Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams)_;

* * *

**Being tired, Perk sat down on a small bolder **in front of a cave up on top a small mountain, giving him the whole view of the refugee camp. He has been scouting for any break-ins since 5 o' clock. The older campers say the cave use to belong to a human Oracle, but Perk had a hard time believing that since no one really ever saw her in the past.

It must've been over a decade since 'The Chaotic War' had started. That's what everyone called it. No one was sure on exactly how it started it, but they know why, their purpose and what they had done to know that they need to be killed to restore balanced.

_Fifteen years . . . Some wars are longer than this, but never had any of them caused so many casualties . . ._ He sighed, sometimes he wondered why he was born right as this war started, but his mother's words raced across his mind. "_It's better to be born yourself than for someone else to suffer._" He thought she was being messed up, but now he understands what she meant by that. Why would he want anyone else to suffer what he has? True he has his friends and his mother still, but with the War . . . it's ripping the world apart. There's barely any colonies out there.

"Damn." He muttered, feeling hopeless, he guess it's because he comes from a line of 'Heroes'. What did _that _mean? He had a decade to think about this one as well as others but this was the hardest. Did she mean the Greek heroes or what? She did mention Peruses once, maybe to tell his story or what, he was too young to remember barely anything.

"Your mother will slap you for using such foul language, Perk." An all too familiar voice said.

"Shut it, Jasper." He huffed.

His friend let out a laugh, "Gimme a good reason."

"You're my friend." Perk said.

"You are, that's why I won't 'shut it'." He smiled. Perk let a small chuckle out, "Only you. So why are you here?" He asked.

Jasper Grace was only a year older than him - 15, going to 16 soon. He had short blonde hair that parted to his left side of his head, small bangs above his strange eyes that were a mixture of brown, blue, and green, almost kaleidoscope-like. His hair was darker the more down it goes to his scalp, almost making it look like he had dyed his hair. His skin used to be a lighter peach tone but now the sun had kissed it a few times. He wore a black-blue snowboarding jacket, faded purple skinny-jeans, and pink-yellow Nikes.

"Your mother wants you." He answered.

"What for?"

"It's '_Urgent_'." He quoted with his fingers. Perk groaned, "Why me?"

"Maybe because your her only child?" Jasper smirked.

Perk just glared, which only slightly scared his blonde friend. "Let's just go." He said, and they both ran down the hill.

* * *

Perk's cousin, Sally, put her hands on her hips. While pouting she glared at him. "Where were you?" Perk sighed, while just waving at her, "It's alright, I was just checking the borders, Sally." That didn't stop her threatening glare. He now pouted as well, "Quit that, will ya?" He asked.

"No, Perk. You're mother been looking for you for the past hour." She explained.

"Really? What's so important?" He wondered.

"I don't know, I don't question her. She's my aunt after all." She frowned. Jasper had taken a chocolate bar out of his pocket and is now eating it. She frowned deeper at him, "Really?" He shrugged.

"I can't pass up sugar, you know that." She just sighed at him.

"I'll see you later then." Perk said, then jogged away to his mother. They nodded.

"_COUSIN_!" Two kids yelled. Perk chuckled and turned his head to the forest as his cousin was being hugged by their younger loveable Cyclops' cousins, Grayson and Tirana, Uncle Tyson's children. A thin, happy chirped red Harpy hovered over them, Ella, their mother. Guessing that Tyson wasn't near them (that's a surprise) means that he was far too busy to look after them today.

As he left the cabins and cohorts area he heard Jasper laughing loudly. Meaning Sally either got close death again or that they started to 'hellhound-tackle-hug' him.

* * *

**IN GREECE**

* * *

Peirce took a glance at his girlfriend before confirming he was ready. He then strummed his guitar, four quarter notes in one bar on a 3/4 song, the first two notes the same the other two a half step higher. He repeated it while the piano joined in, adding in some 'special effects'.

"_Ooohhooooh. Oh-o-o-o-oh[echo]._ _Ooohhooooh._" Peter, the bass, had started; signaling his friend, Peirce, being the main singer, started by walking up more to the edge of the stage.

"_Stand up, everybody look alive._" He pumped his fist, the crowd joined in.  
_  
_"_Say come on, come on, come on_

_We're gonna get it now_." He stopped, then put both hands in the air, Paris helped to maintain his cords that were being repeated.  
_  
_"_Hands up if you're ready for a fight_

_Say come on, come on, come on, gonna win now!_" He smiled, already seeing that some of the fans were starting to sing along. He foresaw the high tenor note, and hit it on the exact note.  
_  
_"_I don't need you to believe in m_e" He was already stomping his foot with the beat, to help him count out the notes. He placed a hand on his  
chest to show what he had meant.  
_  
_"_I know how to change my destiny._" Making his hand glide through the air make it helped that he was showing emotion in the song.  
_  
_"_Sit down, 'bout to rewrite our history_

_Rewrite our history, rewrite our history._" Peter gestured for the crowd to sing-along with him. Behind them it showed a music sheet of what they were singing since the Choir teacher had suggested it for them. It gladly helped them raise the number of tickets being sold.

"_We can change our whole world._" They repeated the fist pump. Peter sang with him, along with others that were brave enough in the crowd. They spread their arms put for the next quote.

"_Gonna take it over, gonna start it over_." More others joined in the singing.

"_Don't you know we could be-?_" Everyone smiled in the crowd, some took videos with their phones, some pretended to make it a 'lighter'.

"_A new beginning, fight until we're winning_

_Tell me that you're in it._

_Don't you wanna be, a superhero_

_A superhero, superhero?_

_Don't you wanna be, a superhero_

_A superhero, superhero?_

_Anybody could be_

_Anybody could be_

_Anybody could be_." More got into the song.

"_Rip it off, show the symbol on your chest_." They flashed every Superhero's symbol ever known across the walls.

"_Say come on and show the world who you really are._"  
_  
_"_It's not enough to be better than the rest,_  
_  
Gotta take it to the top and make yourself a superstar._" Peter, being the little devil he is, did a little dance for his 'fangirls'."_You don't need them to believe in you!_

Get your mission on lock and see it through!

You've got all the power you need in you!

Power you need in you, power you need in you.

" Everyone started to sing with him on the next verse of the song.

"_We can change our whole world!_

Gonna take it over/ Gonna start it over!

Don't you know that we could be?

A new beginning, fight until we're winning,

tell me that you're in it!

Don't you wanna be, a superhero

A superhero, superhero?

Don't you wanna be, a superhero

A superhero, superhero?

Anybody could be(YEEAAAEAAEAH)

." They started to slowly build climax.

"_Ya-ho-oo ya-ho-oo OOOOOOoooooOOO_

_oh uh oh uh oh uh oh-uh-oh-oh (YEEAAAEAAEAH) oh uh oh uh oh uh oh-uh-oh-oh_." Peirce smiled.

"_We can change our whole world!_" Small lights roamed across the room and stage from behind the band showing it was the climax of the whole song."_Gonna take it over, gonna start it over!_

_Don't you know that we could be?!_

_A new beginning, fight until we're winning!_

_Tell me that you're in it!_

_Don't you wanna be, a superhero_

_A superhero, superhero?_

_Don't you wanna be, a superhero_

_A superhero, superhero?_

_Anybody could be-_" Everyone stopped singing, eager for what Peirce is doing next, practically being the soloist for the song.

"_A hero._" He slide-ed up a bit, not being his style, he had whispered it.

They laughed at slightly horse-played as they walked to their dressing room, their fans wanting an encore again even though that was their third one and school restarts again tomorrow. Peter laid down on the first couch he saw, already making out with it's personal pillow.

Thalia clapped her hands, "Now he's pasted out let us gather 'round to wonder about what we will do for the party he's not invited to."

"What party?" He raised his head.

"The one that doesn't exist. Yet." She smiled. He groaned then fell back into his pillow. They all laughed or giggled.

"So ready for school?" Paris asked, hugging her boyfriend, Peirce, since he's jacket was soft.

He groaned like Peter, "Don't remind me."

"Don't you have to do a demonstration for the beginning choir tomorrow?" Anne asked. He nodded, "Mr. Beirs said I was popular and I can sight-read really well so I was perfect to demonstrate for them this semester. Peter's next one, shh." Peter smiled. "Yay." He whispered.

A knock of four came from the shut door.

"Who is it?" Peirce said in a high pitch voice.

"Pizza man!" Another high pitch voice responded. Paris laughed as she opened the door, "Hello there Micky." The twenty-year old just grinned at them, "'Sup." He then raised an eyebrow, "Mind telling me why you're not in bed at 10:46pm?" He asked.

"I mind." Peter rose up from the couch and went to the American with a grin on his face, he then hugged him. Micky hugged back, "I'm guessing you missed me during your winter break?" He chuckled.

"Well you did say you'll take me skiing."

Micky scratched his head, "Sorry, stuff happened with my family in America, had to go on short notice."

"During this age?" Paris asked. He nodded, "They had trouble with some demigods, they went wild on them."

"Sounds awful." Peter frowned, letting go of Micky, he glanced Peirce, who maintained a wall of non-existent emotions.

"Yeah, but I helped got them back on their feet, so everything's okay." He smiled. "Well go to your dorms, school start at eight-o'-clock." He shooed them. They just laughed at left the room. Before leaving the building Peter cursed silently in Greek. He almost forgot his phone in the dressing room! He ran back. Before entering the hall to the room he heard Micky talking to someone.

"How many times I have to tell you? I didn't tell them what truely happened in America! I just used the cover-up story like we planned." Peter stopped his footsteps, leaning against the wall that was almost going into the hallway.

Micky leaned against the doorway of the dressing room. A small, hoarse whisper ranted in a strange language back at him.

"M'lady, I promise I won't ever tell. Even after all we have been through? I been with you since the start, even helped start the war! Why would I ever start having doubts?" More rant, "Yeah it's been many years, but I been devoted from the start, I won't change my ideas, Tara." He frowned as more ranting came.

Peter just stood there in shock. His best friend is...one of them?

"What happened in America was just some survivors trying to catch us off guard, those demigods won't come 'round again, I promise. Are we done?" A simple words, "Good, now later." He hung up.

Peter took a gulp of air and went to Micky, who looked at him surprised and shocked. He frowned, "I thought I sent you to bed, Peter?" He sighed, in his eyes there was a look of a murder.

"Sorry." He panted, "I forgot my phone." He ran in the room to the couch, grabbed his phone, and left. He waved at Micky and ran back to his friends to tell Peirce, the leader of the Do-Resistance, of what he had just heard. Even if it broke his heart.

* * *

**AN**: **_Over 2100 words...not counting the author notes...Damn I thought it would be short but I guess the song made it longer? So! Here's the more pretty version of "The Final Generation"! I spent a whole week on this story because of school and band ;n; I promise to include the OCs you guys had sent me! I changed things around, like Perkin's name is now Paris and Percy's in now Peirce. I noticed that Perk and Perkin's names are too alike and that shows too much hints (which is why I put that now that I think about it). So her name is now Paris. Percy WAS going to be Paris from the Myth but I changed it Peirce because it shows more. Now mentioned at the top(I think/hope) all of the Seven are alive, but hiding deep in the story, some will come one by one but only slowly. I planned to do big stuff with this story and it'll take a while to finish it because of life #Iflipedatable so maybe around 5 years to finish? 2? I'm not sure, I just know it'll take two stories in whole for both. The first(here) "The Final Generation" and the next "Our Final Battle". That's all. I have multiple of other stories to complete and to start and I'm lazy so it'll take awhile for the next chapter. Also check out those songs at the start because they remind me of this whole story way too much, so yeah :D . I still promise to include the OCs, but they will be introduced slowly as well._**

**_Reminder! - There are three extras from the Heroes of Olympus coming into the story as well, my favorite characters are. They will be notice-able. If you think you spot one of the Seven tell me, I want to see how keen are your eyes. Bye now! :D_**


End file.
